Edge
by ysanabria7921
Summary: A girl moves to Forks with her two older brothers. The only catch it that her two older brothers are witches, and she never developed powers. Who or what will she meet when she moves to this small town from the big city of Chicago? will she find her edge?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Arrival

As the plane landed I could not wait to get off. I was shoved in between my two older brother, Erick and Fernando. Fernando was my brother sitting to my left. He was 27 and an olive tone, like me. He was a giant at 6'4" with short dark hair and was a little chunky. He always had a grin on his face and it was hard to not catch his contagious laughter. He had the power of manipulation and could make people do things that they didn't want to do. Fernando always told me that it was a curse, because everyone should have free will and I understood. I myself was happy that his powers did not work on me, though his powers did work on my other brother Erick. Erick was 28 years old. He was 6'2" with a thin frame, blue eyes and floppy black hair. He had muscles, but they were invisible to the naked eye. He was crazy strong, but that was his power after all. Being sandwiched between these two big men for 6 hours was not my idea of fun and the proximity of being free was the only thing keeping me from going stir crazy. When the ding of the seat belt light going off broke me from my trance, I turned and looked out the window. It was dark and dreary just the way that I liked it. I got up to stretch my legs but I ended up just keeping one knee on the seat and tilting my head at a weird angle to even be able to stand in the airplane.

"You excited" Fernando asked, looking up at me with a wide grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. He knew how much I hated chicago. I hated getting on the bus going to school everyday, I hated the hustle and crime.

"You have no idea, I mean look at this weather. Makes me want a cup of soup and a book. So relaxing" I said with a closed mouth smile. I was short at 5'4" and basically so used to craning my neck to talk with any male that it was nice he was still seated. We walked onto the tarmac and saw our taxi. We all piled in and I was the middle of the sandwich yet again for another hour to Forks. Moving from Chicago to Forks Washington was not ideal for my brothers, they really loved where we lived, but because they were the ones supporting the household with no more than a high school degree it really wasn't an option to stay. They found a job at the steel mill in Forks and off we went. They would be making triple the pay that they did in Chicago but rent for our house was half of our small 2 bedroom apartment back home.

The rain caused the taxi driver to take longer than expected and stepping out of the stale taxi was literally a breath of fresh air. Eric had come a few weeks earlier to view the house and bring our raggedy furniture from Chicago but walking into the house really made it seem empty with our scanty furniture. We set our bags down and gave each other wide eyed looks. We all knew this was going to take some getting used to, but we were up for the challenge, or at least I was.

"You guys hungry?" I asked "Pizza?"

The idea of pizza brought a huge smile to Fernando's face but the sudden thought occurred to me that pizza could be a very different thing out here. Eric gave me a questioning look, probably thinking the same thing.

"Or maybe…. Wings?" I offered another solution. " I will go search places to eat around here. Hopefully they deliver"

I walked upstairs quickly with my carry on bag still attached to my back and my rolling suitcase making thuds up every stair as I walked. I wasn't really sure which room was mine, but all the doors were open and I could see the dark green walls and smiled. I knew that Eric had painted the room that color; my favorite color. My steps got a little quicker as I got closer to the last room in the hallway. When I walked in I saw all my old furniture, with a brand new desk in the corner of the room, facing out at the woods. I placed all the bags on the ground, took a seat in the chair that accompanied my desk. I knew at this moment, that this was going to be my favorite spot in the house. Everything was so calm. I looked out the window and saw brown and green everywhere I looked. I could hear birds chirping, muted only by the window.

"Did you find anything?" Fernando called impatiently.

"Hold on, almost done!" I lied as I tried to grab my laptop out of my backpack.

It was really quick to find a restaurant in Forks, as there was only a total of 7 and only one restaurant had an option for boneless wings. I placed an order using my debit card. I knew that eventually I would have to look for a part time job. I was 16 years old and had been working since I was 14. I liked to have my own money, so I wouldn't have to bother my brothers for anything; it always made me feel guilty, even though they always offered and hated when I refused. The rest of the night went by quickly, We ate our food around the tv at our coffee table in the living room, as was our nightly ritual in Chicago. Today was Saturday, and the stress of my first day of school was slowly creeping in, but I tried to shake it out my mind. I stared in the mirror after brushing my teeth. My dark brown eyes stared back at me. My dark wavy hair came down to just above my shoulders, but was not the pretty wavy, rather waves that went in a billion directions. I had nice olive toned skin and nicely tweezed eyebrows. I looked at my plain face and looked away quickly. I really didn't think I was ugly, just nothing special. My brothers were good looking and had their powers. My mom called us witches, but no one really knew where the powers had come from. I did not have those powers… at least not yet. My brothers both got their powers at 14, and here I was at 16 with none. I felt utterly normal. With that thought I sulked back in to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the sound of an engine revving loudly. I quickly looked under my pillow and checked my phone. I slept so late! It was already 10:30. Going to sleep tonight was going to be rough. The revving engine kept going, and it was getting rather annoying. I hopped out of bed and scurried down the stairs, folding my arms over my chest. When I opened the front door there was a small Toyota corolla outside. My brother Eric was in the front seat with a wide Cheshire grin on his face. I smiled back, knowing that Eric smiling this wide was a rarity. My eyes moved to the passenger side and I saw Fernando laughing so hard that the car was shaking slightly. They both rolled down their windows at around the same time, and the laughing that I heard sounded so much louder than expected. I was so happy to hear it. Eric and Fernando both worked so hard, and it was nice to see them enjoy themselves.

"What do you think Yvette?" Fernando yelled out the passenger side window, "We got a steal on this car and me and Eric can fix anything wrong with it"

"YOU BOUGHT A CAR!?" I asked in surprise, not connecting the dots when I saw them driving it. "That is amazing you guys! Take me for a ride?" I asked.

"Maybe you should put on a bra… and brush your teeth first" Eric yelled out in a voice that gave away his happy mood.

"Give me 5 minutes" I yelled behind me as I headed back up the stairs to the only bathroom in the house.

After driving through the city of Forks for 40 minutes, which meant circling the town 20x we finally decided to stop at the local hardware store and pick up some things to sand down and fix my desk in my room. The boys decided to stay in the car and meticulously decide which radio stations would be saved to the stereo.

When I walked into the store, the strong smell of fresh wood was in the air. I literally had no idea what I was looking for either. A boy around my age did a double take in my direction, probably seeing the lost look my face was expressing.

"Do you need any help?" he asked with a friendly smile. Now that the boy was closer, I could clearly see the bright orange vest he wore. He had shaggy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"That obvious huh?" I laughed.

"Just a little" he lied looking a little amused.

I explained my plan with the desk and he showed me through the aisles, throwing things I would need into a small basket he picked up on the way.

"So are you from out of town?" he asked, curious.

"I actually just moved to forks yesterday. I start at the high school tomorrow." I said, thankful that I might actually know someone on the first day.

"Really? How old are you? I can wait tomorrow before school to show you to your first class." he said rather quickly, like he really wanted to put the offer out.

"I'm 16, I'm a Junior and that would be amazing. I am actually really nervous."

He smiled and it put me at ease.

"I'm a junior too! I'll wait for you by the main office. Then we can take it from there?" He offered as he led me to the cash register.

"Sounds like a plan…" I looked down at his name tag, "Mike." I smiled as I said his name. He kept staring at me a little dazed, and I had a flash of thought that maybe something was in my teeth so I abruptly stopped smiling.

"I am so sorry, I didn't even ask you your name!" he said, red coloring his cheeks.

"My name is Yvette, and it really is ok. No worries." I reassured him as I slid my credit card.

We exchanged 'see you tomorrows' and I headed back to the car. My brothers were arguing about which old hip hop station they wanted on the button 3. They continued their conversation as we drove to the grocery store. By the time that we had bought groceries, laundry detergent, and cleaning supplies it was starting to get darker outside. We headed home finally. Eric grabbed all the bags he could carry out of the trunk. I always laughed at him when he did this. He had super strength so it was never a matter of weight, but always a matter of how much would fit in his hands and the frustration was always evident on his face,

"Eric, I can grab the rest of the bags." I giggled as I bumped him with my hip and grabbed the remaining 3 bags. He grumbled, but let me grab them.

As soon as I walked in the house, I took out a big pot from one of the boxes on the kitchen counter and filled it up with water. Tonight would be a very simple pasta dinner with the ground beef we picked up at the store. Fernando put the groceries away, while Eric started taking out the rest of the stuff I needed for pasta. The only good thing about being a witch was that me and my siblings were always a really good team. In a way, we always completed each other. Fernando was the fun loving goofy one, Eric was the protector, and I was the responsible care taker. I always made sure that they came home to a clean house and dinner. My powers never came in, and I felt useless most of the time. Fernando, ever since I turned 14, would tell me that of course I had a power. He called me a shield, since his powers never worked on me. I knew that was just to make me feel better, but it still felt nice to feel like I had an extra edge in a house of witches.

"So me and Fernando got our schedules today…" Eric started. I felt a pit in my stomach. This did not sound good. "We are going to both work afternoons. So one of us will drop you off at school, but getting home is going to be a challenge." he stated.

"I have a few thousand saved up. Maybe I can buy a car." I offered.

"That was exactly what I was thinking… this guy named billy is bringing over his pick up truck. Saw an ad online and messaged him. I am really hoping it works out."

My heart started fluttering. I always wanted my own car. Even the thought of all that freedom felt exileharting. My mind started to wonder about all the things I would do with my new found freedom when the doorbell rang.

I got up and ran towards the door. When I yanked the door open I was surprised by the boy standing outside. He was a few inches taller than me, with russet brown skin and long black hair. His smile was wide and reminded me of Fernando's smile; radiating happiness. I smiled back in confusion, "billy?" I questioned.

He laughed, finding my confusion amusing, "no, my dad is billy. He is in a wheelchair, so I am his chauffeur. You want to come out and take a look at the truck?" he asked, looking over my shoulder for someone else.

"Eric! Fernando! Come on!" I yelled as I stepped out of the door, next to the boy.

I giggled as his eyes widened when my brothers came into view. They were part of the reason why I never had any boys interested in me. They could be really intimidating. I found out the boys name was Jacob. The truck was old, but Jacob said that the engine was totally rebuilt and if I needed any work done I could always take it back to him. He gave my brother Fernando his number in case we had any questions.

Eric pulled out a wad of money and gave it to billy. Billy smiled and handed the key over to me,

"Be careful young lady" he said, eyeing my young face.

"Of course" I responded, trying to keep the excitement in my eyes hidden, though I am sure I was not very successful. Jacob put his dad in a car, with a different russet colored man behind the wheel. He waved at me with the grin still wide. I waved back, showing my full excitement to only him, because I thought he would understand.

"Well thank god that worked out, I did not want to wake up early to take you to school." Fernando said, pushing me to the side so he could walk into the house first. Eric helped me catch my balance and let me walk in. I looked at my phone and realized that it was already 10pm. I did not want to go to school tomorrow. Now I would have to worry about finding parking tomorrow on top of it all. I turned around to get one last glance at my truck. It was an old pick up. Rounded body and all, but it just had so much character to it. Honestly I could be driving a freaking motorbike in the rain and I didn't care. I was driving a car that was mine. I yelled goodnight to the boys as I walked up the steps. My stomach was already in knots with the anxiety for tomorrow. I put my headphones on and played Pandora until I fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day of School

I was sitting on a fallen tree, everything seemed slow and foggy. Birds were flying through the sky in slow motion and leaves falling even slower than usual. I was serene and calm but far off in the distance I could see a ray of sun break through the clouds. My eyes followed the ray and something was reflecting the light. Looked like someone had a mirror somewhere in the forest. I got off the log and began to walk slowly towards the light. As I began my journey through the forest something moved behind me. I could hear the bushes moving and I sensed something near. I turned my body and opened my eyes quickly.

Just a dream. There was a very eerie feeling about the dream. Felt like there was something that I didn't quite understand, but I tried to shake it off as I flipped my pillow off the bed to look at my phone. 5:45am. I thought about rolling over and going back to bed, but the thought of continuing that dream creeped me out. I felt like I was being hunted in the dream. Like it was all a trap and I really did not want to know the monsters that my overly anxious mind would create.

I slid the blankets off of my body and swung my legs off the bed. Might as well take a shower and doll up for the first day of school since I was up this early. I stretched and quietly walked to the bathroom so I wouldn't wake my brothers up. I took an abnormally long shower, trying to kill time until school. The heat of the water did nothing to untie the knot that had now permanently settled in my stomach. I wrapped myself in my towel and worked on my makeup. I always tried to keep the makeup light, I put on a little bit of foundation, curled my eyelashes and layered each lash with mascara. My last touch was just a little bit of blush to give my face some color. When I was satisfied with my makeup I combed out my hair and put styling serum to air dry. Lastly my outfit. I looked at my phone and realized I only had 15 minutes. I hurriedly put on yoga pants and a Cubs T-shirt and headed down the stairs. Eric and Fernando were still sleeping, so I quietly grabbed a granola bar and headed out to the car.

Finding the school was easy enough. There was only one high school in town and it was easily visible from the main street. I was 30 minutes early and found a parking spot at the front of the lot. I sat and waited until more cars trickled in. When the lot was half full I worked up the courage to head out into the misty forks weather and look for the main office. I followed a few students into the double doors that looked like they headed into a gym. Instead the doors let out into a big yellow hallway. All along the walls were blue lockers, but amongst the blue lockers I saw a sign that read MAIN OFFICE in white letters on the one visible glass window. I headed in that direction when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw a frowning face and sad blue eyes.

"Mike! Hey!" I exclaimed, so happy that he had found me.

"I'm happy I caught you, I actually totally forgot that I have to make up a spanish quiz before school so I can't walk you to your first class." he said, genuinely looking sad, "but I wanted to wish you good luck. Maybe I will have some classes with you." he said hopefully.

"Thanks. Hopefully. Good luck on your test." I hurriedly said as he backed away, clearly in a rush to make it on time to take the test. I really liked Mike. He seemed genuinely friendly and I was hoping to make this first day experience as bearable as possible. I really hoped we had at least one class together. With his good luck still ringing in my ears I walked into the main office and got my schedule from a kind eyes woman named Ms. Smith.

1- World history

2- Study hall

3- Trigonometry

4- Lunch

5- Biology

6- Spanish

7- English

8- Physical Education

I thanked god for my last period being P.E. I really hated having to walk around school all day sweaty. I was looking for room 251. I walked up the nearest staircase I could see looking for any signs, but today was not my lucky day. I had to pay attention to the room numbers as I passed them. Right as the bell rang I found the classroom I was looking for. Since I was right on time, all eyes were on me as I explained to my teacher that I was the new student. I could feel the eyes as if they were causing heat and I instinctually looked to the ground as not to meet any of the prying eyes as I walked to the only open seat in the back. I was hoping that my back row seat would stop the stares but there was no such luck. I took out my notebook and took notes quietly. The class went by slowly as I was in AP world history in Chicago and we had already covered this unit. Mr. Pritzer gave us the last 3 minutes of class and when I finished putting my notebook away I heard a loud thud and saw a very skinny hand on my desk. I followed the hand, up the arm and straight to the face. I was staring at a thin boy that was about 2 inches taller than me maybe. He had braces and a splotchy complexion.

"Hey I'm Erin! You must be Yvette." he said knowingly, "I write for the paper and your arrival was big news. We haven't gotten a new student in almost 2 years." he stated.

"You have the same name as my older brother," I smiled comparing the two like night and day, "and please tell me there will be no feature. I really just want to blend in, not stick out" I said anxiously, hoping I could win some pity points. He looked like at me like I caught him doing something wrong and responded with,

"No feature. I will axe it. We can always come up with something else to write about…" he left the last sentence hanging, uncompleted in the air.

"Hair Spray air pollution in the girls bathroom?" I offered. Trying to cheer him up. He laughed

"That actually isn't half bad. Do you write?"

"Not even close" I laughed even thinking about being a journalist. How could I uncover truth when my whole family has a secret that we can never share. "I wasn't really in any clubs back home. I used to work a lot."

The bell rang rather loudly and interrupted our conversation.

"What is your next class? Maybe I can point you in the right direction." Erin offered, leaning his body closer to mine trying to get a glance at my schedule.

"I have study hall next" I said thinking about how boring this next class would be.

"That is right next to my Spanish class. I will walk with you." he said as he grabbed his backpack and led the way out of the classroom. I had study hall with Mike. I saw his head as soon as I walked into the room. He smiled widely in my direction and I gave him a small wave as I talked to the teacher about my assigned seat. Thankfully the teacher enforced a very strict silence policy, but as soon as the bell rank Mike walked up to my desk and rolled his eyes at the teacher.

"She really takes her job seriously." he laughed. Turning to make sure the teacher wasn't listening.

Mike walked with me to trigonometry and then I was on my own. Small talk was not my strength and I was glad when Mike left me at the door. I really had run out of things to say, and I was very nervous that I would say something awkward next.

Trigonometry was going to be a struggle. Walking up to the teacher felt like it had all day, but when I calmly told him that I was a new students he kept asking me to repeat myself as if he couldn't hear me. By the end of the conversation I felt like I was yelling in his ear. Everyone was staring and giggling and I felt the anxiety in my body shoot back up to my stomach.

I took my seat next to a pretty girl with long strawberry blond hair and very pretty blue eyes. She must have seen the look on my face because as soon as I took a seat she said,

"He is seriously going deaf. He does that to everyone, and it's always totally cringee to watch. I am so sorry. Just make sure to say everything really loud or he will get so pissed at you." she said, trying to be helpful.

"I'm glad it wasn't just me. I seriously think I lost my voice from speaking so loud." I laughed. "I'm Yvette by the way."

"That is such a pretty name! I'm Jessica." as soon as Jessica introduced herself, our math teacher started to holler to take our notebooks out. I gave her a short side smile and followed the instructions. Class went by quickly, probably because this would be my only challenging class. I was never the greatest at math, and the constant yelling was going to be really hard to focus through.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Jessica turned and asked before she left our desks.

"Sure. It would be nice to not sit alone." I hurriedly grabbed my things so I wouldn't slow her down. She was a very chatty girl. I found that all I had to do was look slightly interested and agree with her to keep the conversation going. I noted some of the things she was talking about. She mentioned Eri and Mike and a girl named Lauren. Apparently Jessica was on the volleyball team and wished that Forks had a cheerleading squad. I nodded along until we got to the cafeteria. I followed her lead and grabbed a tray, picked out some fries and a slice of pizza from the heat lamps. She lead me over to a long table that was already almost filled with people. There were a few open seats but they were seperated, so I went and took a seat next to Mike, while Jessica took a seat near a tall long haired blonde. I assumed that was Lauren.

"How is Forks treating you so far?" Mike asked in between his mouthfuls of food.

"It isn't so bad. My trig teacher screams every word but I guess I can get used to that." I laughed.

"I've had Mr. Fisher since I was a Freshman. Nice guy but really needs to get a hearing aid. I can't imagine how his wife handles talking to him." I put a fry in my mouth and nodded in agreement. Jessica took Mike's attention by asking him when the next basketball game was and I took that opportunity to distance myself. I began to people watch as my mind wandered. The cafeteria was small but you could see big divides in the school. There were about 6 seperate groups of students sitting at long tables. When I turned to look behind me I saw someone come into the cafeteria a little late. She sat down elegantly and folded her hands in her lap like she was waiting patiently for something. My hair stood up at the nape of my neck. She was a short girl with spiky black hair. She had pale skin that looked like it was radiating a low glow and her walk was a mix between dancing and floating.I felt that this girl should be walking down a cat walk instead of a random cafeteria in the middle of nowhere. I could feel my jaw slowly drop and my head followed her from her entrance to her graceful seat. She was beautiful and I felt a mix of adrenaline and curiosity pull at me. She met my eyes in curiosity and that broke my spell. I stared down at my fries quickly trying to gather my thoughts.

"Who is that?" I turned and asked Mike in a low whisper.

"That is Alice Cullen" Jessica responded loudly. "Just wait a few minutes until her brothers come in." Jessica said with a smirk on her face. "Don't get too excited though. Their family is totally weird. They are like, together together."

"What do you mean she is together with her brothers?" I asked disgusted.

"Don't gross her out Jess." Mike interrupted. "They are a family, but all the kids are adopted. Dr. Cullen is like this super young doctor who adopted 5 kids. I guess some of them are dating. I will point them out when they come in." he said watching my facial expression turn from disgust to mild curiosity. I snuck a look back at Alice and she was not looking at me anymore. Suddenly her body perked up like a cat who heard a noise and her head turned to the door of the cafeteria. I followed her gaze to a group of 4 people walking into the cafeteria. They didn't seem very friendly toward each other. Though they were walking together, none of them spoke a word and they all were not meeting each other's gaze. Though they all had very distinct features they all had two qualities in common. They all had honey brown eyes and were exceptionally beautiful. My mouth fell open, but none of them were paying attention to me as my eyes followed them.

"You ready for introductions?" Mike laughed at my astonished expression.

"Yes" I said, barely audible.

"Alright, so the huge guy is Emmett Cullen. He is with Rosalie Hale, the blonde tall girl." he said Rosalie's name breathlessly, like even talking about her took his breath away, "the blonde one that looks like he is in pain is Jasper Hale. Apparently Rosalie and Jasper are actual siblings. The last guy is Edward. I guess he is the only single one, though most girls would die for a chance to talk to him." Mike said this last part angrily. As if he was not very fond of Edward. I turned my head away from Jasper to get a good look at Edward. I could see what he meant about the girls fawning over him. Edward was pretty tall; nowhere near Eric or Fernando, but maybe around 6 foot. He had a really light brownish hair that looked almost red as the florescent lights of the cafeteria hit it at odd angles. He had brown eyes like his 'siblings' and pale white skin. He was beautiful. The type of handsome that made you self conscious to even be in the same room with him. I looked down at the table as his eyes lifted to meet mine. I did not want to make a fool out of myself. He was ridiculously out of my league. The rest of lunch went by quickly and I made small talk with almost everyone at the table. Mike and Erin both walked me to my biology class. I started to realize that both Erin and Mike might be getting the wrong idea about my friendliness and I internally groaned. I liked being friendly, but I hated when guys mistook my friendship with interest. I knew I might have to tone my smiles down when they began to fight over who would walk me to my next class.

"I will see you guys later" I said quickly as I gave a small wave and headed into class without another word.

I went to speak with the teacher who was sitting at the computer at the front of the room. He looked like a nice man, who was also hispanic. He instructed me to go to the back of the lab and sit at a table with two chairs. Whoever occupied the seat next to me still hadn't arrived and I sad down with my notebook and pen ready. I took out my phone deciding to check my messages. I had a message from Fernando asking how my day was going. I responded with the usual pleasantries about making friends and feeling ok. I hit send and saw movement out of the corner of my eyes. I turned my face slightly to look and realized that someone was already sitting next to me. I must have been entranced with my phone because I heard nothing.

I turned and realized that I was sitting next to Edward Cullen. He met my gaze and I blushed profusely. I averted my eyes and said nothing. I could still feel his intent stare even after class had started. I let my hair fall across my face and peered through the hair to a very intense stair. He looked furious. I almost wanted to scoot my chair over. When the bell finally rang Edward was out of his chair and by the door almost impossibly quick. I looked at the now empty chair and felt a sudden rush of self consciousness. What had I done?

I walked to my next class alone. Not even waiting for Erin or Mike to try to find me. The rest of the day went quickly, but all I could think about was Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Questioning

I found myself cutting onions and thinking about biology class. Not about anything I'd learned that day, but just thinking about the angry boy who sat next to me. He stared at my like I had stabbed him with a pencil or killed his puppy. I couldn't even wrap my head around the intensity and anger behind that stare or what I had done to deserve that sort of hostility. I continued to cook dinner for the family, knowing that Eric and Fernando wouldn't be home until 1 in the morning, but wanting them to have something to heat up when they did finally arrive. My mind wandered as my hands moved quickly, very familiar with the tasks of dinner. When My parents died in a car accident I was 6 and my aunt took care of us until Eric was settled enough to take us all in. I used to sit on the tall bar stool on her island and watch her cook. Within a few year I was helping her chop vegetables. When my family moved out of my aunt's house I was about 10 and took on almost all the house chores while my older brothers were out working. We still saw my aunt often when we lived in Chicago and she tried to help out as much as possible, but by then I felt like a 40 year old ten year old. My aunt used to always tease me that I was born middle aged, but I hadn't spoken to her since the big move. I made a mental note to send her an email later. Time passed quickly and eventually I sat on the couch and watched tv as I ate my food. The rest of the night was spent on homework, snacks, and thinking about Edward Cullen. I knew this was going to be a very lonely town until I made some friends. I already missed my best friend Maria from Chicago. I began to text her about how the house was and my new school, but omitted the part about Edward. How do I tell her that I already offended someone on my first day without even speaking to him? She would laugh hysterically and I knew I was too self conscious to tell her. I wouldn't be able to withstand her laughter without turning beet red. Before I knew it the sunlight outside was no longer. I messaged Maria that I was going to head to bed and I would message her with news when anything of interest happened. I headed upstairs to do my nightly rituals before bed.

I saw Edward in my dreams. He was so beautiful even though my imagination did no justice to the real thing. There he stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest with his body relaxed. He looked in my direction but the look I received wasn't hostile at all; it was happy. He had a smile on his face, that looked very foreign to me. Almost like he was happy to see me. His beauty and happiness pulled me in, curiosity getting the best of me; maybe this time he won't want to kill me. As soon as I got close enough I realized I had it all wrong. His eyes were black with large purple bruises underneath them and he wasn't relaxed at all. His body was hunched, making him look even bigger and more dominating than he was. I realized that the smile on his face was a not one of happiness, but one of cruelty his razor sharp teeth glistening with the saliva that covered them. He sprung at me and I opened my eyes to my dark green walls.

My heart was fluttering and I tried to shake the dream out of my head. I looked at my phone and yet again I was up way before my alarm clock was going to sound. I rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep but eventually gave up and started getting ready for school.

The school day was slower than ever and for some odd reason I began to feel like I wanted to be in Biology. I wanted to see Edward and try to compare his face to the one I saw in my dreams. My anxiety started kicking in and the more I wanted time to speed up, the slower time moved. Trigonometry was loud just like yesterday and Jessica waited for me again. I knew this would be a routine since I think she liked the attention I brought to her.

"I don't understand anything that is going on in this class Yvette. I honestly think I need a tutor."

Jessica complained. For the first time I totally agreed with her.

"Same. Math really isn't my strong suit. Maybe one day we can get together to study." I offered, hoping to find something to do when no one was in the house.

"That would be awesome. Take down my number so we can text." she said.

I took down her number and sent a quick text with my name so she could have mine. She babbled on about other things until we got to the lunchroom. I took my seat next to Mike and gave him a quick hello. Before he could start a conversation with me, Jessica took his attention. For the first time I saw the way she looked at him and got the vibe that she was interested in more than friendship. I smiled thinking about how cute they would be together. Mike seemed loyal and friendly and I could imagine him with someone like Jessica. She would babble and he would nod along in agreement, just how she would like it. I took a look at the table that Edward sat with his family and realized that there were only 4 people at the table. Edward wasn't there. I waited all lunch period hoping that he would walk through the door, but he never did. I even showed up to biology class early, hoping that I would be sitting down if Edward showed up but he never did. I got the sense that it was because of me but there was no way that I could influence someone so much without actually doing anything.

Weeks passed, and Edward still hadn't come back. His family was in school almost everyday and my hopefulness was starting to dwindle. I didn't think I would ever see him again. In his absence I started to hang out with the people at my lunch table. Jessica and I hung out every Thursday for a study session and eventually a friend of hers, Angela, started to join us. I really liked Angela. She actually listened when I spoke and she seemed to understand that I liked the quiet. Silences with Angela felt comfortable, like they didn't need to be filled; not that we got a lot of silence with Jessica around. I think Jessica really did mean well, but she hadn't moved passed the self centered teen years.

"Yvette you ready for the trig test tomorrow?" Angela asked me as we sat at the lunch table.

"Not even close. I think I can maybe pull off a B. Maybe! What about you?"

"I would be lucky to get a B. I am honestly so stressed. Can we cram tonight? I could use a study buddy." Angela asked.

"That would be awesome. My place after school?" I offered knowing that I would like the company. My house was getting lonely with just me. There was only so much housework that I could do before the time started dragging by.

"I can't join you tonight." Jessica said sadly, "I have volleyball practice after school, but I really wish I could. The test tomorrow is going to be a bummer."

As I nodded in response to Jessica I felt a gust of wind on the back of my neck. Someone had opened the cafeteria door.

"I guess Edward decided it was actually time for school." Mike said rolling his eyes and throwing the fry he was about to put in his mouth back into the basket he picked it up from.

My ears perked up and I fought the urge to turn around. I didn't want to make it obvious that I had been waiting for him to come back for 3 weeks. How desperate could I be just to look at a beautiful guy? I listened to Mike and tyler talk about the drills their basketball coach made them run last night while I tried to make any excuse why I would need to turn around.

"Tyler, did you still need those spanish notes?" I asked, trying to sound as helpful as possible.

"Yes! You would be a life saver. I could also always use a private tutor since you speak spanish." he said laughing as Mike and Erin gave him a dirty look.

"I really am not the greatest teacher, but I can give you the notes." I tried to keep my face a normal color, knowing he was trying to flirt. I turned my body to the side so I could get my Spanish folder. This was my chance! I looked up and met his gaze. He was already staring at me intently, but he looked like he was concentrating really hard. He did not have the look of anger that he did the last time. I turned the corners of my lips up a bit and broke eye contact. I turned around and gave my notebook to Tyler.

"You ok Yvette? You are the color of a tomato." Tyler asked as he reached over and grabbed the notebook.

"I'm totally ok. I don't know why I am red. It's kind of hot in here." I tried to lie smoothly but my voice caught at the end and the people listening gave me a very confused look.

I spent the rest of lunch quietly listening to the different conversations going on around me. My stomach was still in knots and I tried to keep Edward's face in my thoughts. He actually wasn't angry with me today, maybe I had made the whole angry thing up from a few weeks ago. Maybe I was just paranoid and the look of anger I saw on his face a few weeks ago was just his resting face. I was so caught up in thought that I didn't even notice that the cafeteria was starting to empty.

"You deciding to skip class today or do you want me to escort you to biology ?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. I scoffed thinking that Mike was being very formal today and just goofing around.

"Why of course you can escort me to class, wouldn't want to leave my chaperone without a job." I said sarcastically grabbing my backpack off the floor. When I stood up I went to smile at Mike but who I saw made me drop my bag to the ground. Edward was standing a foot away from me, with a very puzzled and bashful look on his face.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were somebody else." I said shyly. Making very quick eye contact and looking to the ground quickly.

"It's fine. We haven't really been introduced. I'm Edward Cullen and you are Yvette Ramirez right?" He asked, stepping toward the door, giving me a hint that we were on a time constraint.

"Yeah I am." I gave him a small smile, just barely lifting the corners of my mouth. I was so nervous and had so many questions for him that I didn't feel comfortable asking. I barely knew him and didn't want to come off nosy. He walked about an arms length to my left, but stayed on the same walking pace with me even though his strides had to be longer than mine. We made it to class and he extended one hand letting me walk into the room first. As I stepped into the room the bell rang and I was such in a rush to get to my seat I almost tripped on a backpack that was in the aisle. Edward caught my elbow and held me in place. Goosebumps raised on my arm. His hand felt like it had been in a freezer. He quickly took his hand back as soon as he could tell I would catch my balance. We took our seat as the teacher started the class, but his seat was as far as possible from mine. The teacher started handing out slides and microscopes so that we could do a lab. I took this opportunity to talk to him, wanting to know about the mysterious boy.

"Are you officially back Edward?" I asked saying his name, trying to get used to his name actually coming out of my mouth instead of just being in my thoughts. "You were gone for awhile." I said the last part as I was fitting a slide into the microscope embarrassed that he might be bothered that I was keeping tabs on him.

"I am officially back." he laughed. His laugh was angelic and I couldn't help but stare with an open mouth. I caught myself quickly and continued to fit the slide into the microscope."I was visiting family for some time. We didn't really get to talk. How are you liking the school so far?" He asked making deep eye contact, looking as curious as I was.

"I like it a lot. Just a little lonelier than I was hoping." I said quietly, "I'm trying to talk my brothers into getting me a pet but I don't think it will work." I had been trying to to talk Fernando into talking to Eric. Fernando refuses to use his power of manipulation, no matter how much I begged. He had to try to use his regular normal human persuasion. I really wanted a cat so I wasn't home alone all the time. Though Angela and Jessica were becoming regulars in the house, it was only a few times a week. The rest of the time I found myself at home with nothing to do. Edward looked confused.

"Lonelier? Didn't you move here with your brothers?" He quickly grabbed the microscope and soundlessly put it on the other side of the table with him. While he waited for my response he started writing down answers on our lab sheet. I watched his hands speed across the paper, expecting the writing to be sloppy because of the speed, but it looked like calligraphy. I raised my eyebrows impressed.

"Well I did, but they both work afternoon shifts and get home when I'm already asleep." I responded confused. I wonder who told him that. "How did you know I lived with my brothers?" I asked curiously. Butterflies began flying around in my stomach at the thought that I might have been a topic of discussion for him.

"Your arrival was big news." He responded shortly. Not adding anything else. I couldn't help but feel let down. I knew he was totally out of my league, but I must have started developing hope that he could see me as attractive; I wanted him to be curious about me, but the dream felt very crushed at the moment. He was quiet for about 10 minutes. Not looking in my direction. I grabbed the microscope, making a loud noise as I dragged it on the counter; how did he do this without making a sound? He watched me cautiously as I changed the slide and looked in the microscope. I began to fill in the rest of the answers on the lab, but I was distracted by the difference in the writing. My writing looked like chicken scratch compared to his. I had a passing thought that this must be what we looked like sitting next to each other and I started frowning.

"What's wrong?" he broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, wiping the frown from my face and replacing it with my confused face.

"You just looked sad is all." he said quickly and moved on to his next question. "I really hope you do not mind me asking, but where are your parents?" he looked embarrassed to have asked, but his curiosity had won out.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was little." I said. It still stung a little to talk about it. Time had passed and eventually you get used to the pain of not having them around, but the pain never goes away. I really wasn't a fan of discussing the subject but I got the question a lot.

"I am very sorry for asking." he said quickly, "and I am really sorry that happened to them." he said as he looked up at me. He had a strange look on his face; concentration maybe? He looked like he was trying to solve a hard math problem, or solve a difficult puzzle.

"It's ok. Most people are curious about it and I was little when it happened." the bell interrupted my last sentence and I was expecting for him to go running, but he slowly collected his things and waiting as I collected mine.

"Where are you heading next?" He asked.

"I'm going to Spanish class. What about you?" I really hoped that we were going in the same direction. Though he asked very personal questions, I really felt that I wanted to know more about him, and he had done all the talking up until this point.

"P.E. Can I walk with you to Spanish?" Edward asked

"Of course" I responded quietly, wishing my Spanish class was across town instead of 3 doors down, but the sudden thought of what else there was to talk about hit me. What else could we talk about? I felt the nerves getting even worse.

He let me walk through the aisle first and walked a few steps behind me. When we both walked out into the hallway he slowed down and I matched his pace. He still stayed at arms distance and was staring forward.

"Tell me about your brothers Yvette." he asked, giving me a quick glance but then going back to looking forward. I got goosebumps when he said my name and when I looked at him he had a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, why?" he quickly wiped the smirk away because when I looked up from narrowly avoiding a backpack he had a confused look on his face.

"Nevermind." I said shaking my head, "They are both older than me. Fernando is 27 and Eric is 28. They are seriously opposites but super hard workers. Eric is a bit hard headed but super loyal and protective. Fernando is a total goofball." I said smiling. I really did miss my brothers. "I don't get to see them often because they work a lot." I said. I tried so swallow the lump in my throat but I couldn't help the water that began to develop in my eyes. I gained control and looked at Edward. We had stopped at my classroom door and he stared deeply in my eyes. He looked sad too and I tried to regain control. "I know they are working for us though, so I try to spend as much time as I can with them on their days off." I finished.

"You are very different than I thought." he stated, still staring and looking sad? I couldn't read his emotions very well. I had a sudden realization that it wasn't sadness, but disappointment.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." I stated right before I turned and strolled into my spanish class, not even bothering to look back.


End file.
